Two against Two Hundred
by EderNimrais
Summary: Yuri decides that the only challenge left is to face the 200 Man Melee in Nordopolica. Many in his little adventuring group say that he shouldn't but the defiant leader signs up anyway. Knowing that this might be more than he can handle, a certain someone also signs up for the melee as well, Can they do the impossible and complete such a monstrous task when two face two hundred?


**(A/N – A note before starting this. Since this read of the 200 man melee is not the usual playthrough, certain things will be different from the normal game such as bosses and the way certain moves play out.)**

* * *

The coliseum city of Nordopolica, home of the guild Palestralle and one of the few guilds that can stand on its own without the influence of the Union. In the corridor to the arena where the guild performs the main events leaned a figure with long black hair, coupled by the also black outfit along with a sash with yellow trimming around his waist.

Although the recent events of Tarqaron and the removal of all blastia cores made things complicated for fighters around the world now, his favorite genius mage was able to make a type of shard that acted like a replacement to his missing core but to a much lesser degree. Still, he kept the golden looking jewelry on his left hand in remembrance of what little time her spent in the imperial knights and what more little time he had enjoying it.

The gates leading to the arena began to slowly open to have the sun shine in on the room the adult is in. He slowly began to climb to stairs to the light as the sound of cheers rang into his ears.

"Hello to everyone who has come out today and partake in the action that only the Nordopolica Coliseum can provide. Today we have a very special event for you lucky people, the return of the legendary 200 man melee!" the announcer shouted in his microphone as the crowd erupted from hearing the news.

"Geez, the guy sure likes to talk." Karol said in a VIP seat with the other members of both his guild and friends.

"Let the guy have his fun, perhaps this time he won't turn tail and run if Zagi comes back from the dead." Raven grinned at the boy who just shivered at the thought of that guy being alive after what happened to him.

"Today, we have a person who appeared to be close from becoming the new coliseum champion until an intervention came about. He hails from the guild Brave Vesperia and is one of the saviors of Terca Lumireis itself."

"I thought that kind of information wouldn't be let out into the public?" Rita asked looking at Estelle who just smiled knowing that she was caught.

"Well, I couldn't just let all of you now get rewarded in some way, so I might have… said a few things about what happened to the council." Estelle replied to the younger female.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she just did what she thought was right at the time, giving us credit where it is due." Judith voiced her opinion on the matter but it did not budge the stubborn mage.

The crowd eruped once more at the sight of the man walking into the pit of death, his name being missed by the people who knew him better than anyone else but…

"Hey, where is Flynn at?" Estelle asked out loud to see the commandant missing from her right. Everyone else turned to see the knight missing as well.

"However, as brave as this person might be, will he-" The announcer stopped when he got a messenger from a person. "It appears we have a late second entry in the matchup, and it is quite a treat I must say. Alongside our challenger will be another member who saved the world and the current champion of the coliseum."

"Wait, what?" Yuri asked and turned to see the shining armor coming his way from the same corridor he came from.

"The Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Flynn Scifo!" The guy shouted into his mic to get a mixed respond of cheers and boos.

Yuri just looked at his best friend who also is the complete opposite version of him. "Well, well, well, didn't think I would see you us working together in this. All we need is Repede and we have a little family reunion."

"Yes, I assumed you might want a little assistance."

"Funny, last time I recall back in Aurnion your ass was on the ground with me triumphant."

"For the first time in how long?" Flynn asked with a smile along with a raise eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Yuri said catching what Flynn is suggesting.

"Whoever gets the most kills will be considered the best between us."

"Alright, bring out the beasts!"

Yuri shouted and with a fling of his left hand, he disconnected the scabbard to his weapon of choice, Second Star. As Flynn began to draw his White Knight Sword, he saw the scabbard of Yuri's sword sail through the air and nail the announcer in the face.

"That was completely uncalled for Yuri!"

"I can't control where that thing goes half the time. Do you know how much of a pain it is to find that thing after everything is done?" Yuri said trying to weasel his way out of one of Flynn's lectures.

"You should strap it to your side then if you do not like to search for it after the battles have concluded."

"_I wonder if I should even help Flynn in this place, would save me a lot of trouble. Then again, I might need his help if things go bad." _Yuri thought to himself as the gates containing the enemy were pulled up by strongmen.

"_Yuri, I am going to enjoy watching the monsters chase you around this arena before helping you. However, I may need his assistance if the forces grow into increasing numbers." _Flynn thought to himself as the first opponent came running out the gate. It was a squirrel.

Both Yuri and Flynn looked at the thing from afar wondering if this was seriously the legendary melee that very few have ever even attempted, let alone beat.

"Demon Fang!" Flynn exclaimed with a swing of his sword on the ground to create a shockwave. The arte hit the squirrel who disappeared into smoke.

"You didn't even say go yet!" Yuri cried out as Flynn charged in ahead of the male.

"That makes one Yuri."

"Hey, wait!"

Legions of monsters came pouring out of the opened gate as both friends dove straight into the heart of the horde, slashing, ripping and, in Yuri's sake, punching and kicking their way through monsters that all just seemed to fall like pawns.

"That's twenty already Yuri." Flynn pulled his sword out of the head of a rhino and turned. He saw Yuri leaning on his sword which is impaled in an even larger rhino while checking his nails.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yuri said and kicked the bladed part of his sword out of the beast and grabbed it as it was spinning.

"I am at twenty, what are you at?"

"Thirty." Yuri simply said and turned his attention back to the gate. He rested the blade on his shoulder as Flynn readjusted his stance. Walking out from the darkness of the corridor came two fighters that made Karol miss a heartbeat. "Well, what do we have here, the two idiots who needs new friends."

Out came the leader of the Hunting Blades guild, Clint with his huge long sword secured on his back. To his right but just barely behind the intimidating beast came Tison who cracked his knuckles at the sight before him and his boss. Karol finally regained his composure and noticed that the three member of the trio was missing on the field.

"What is the matter Karol?" Estelle asked.

"Just wondering where Nan is, normally she is with the Boss and Tison."

"Worried are we…?" Raven asked with a small smile on his face. Karol did not respond to the old man. "I wouldn't worry, she's probably sitting somewhere out here. I'd be more so 'bout our two friends below."

"Any plans Yuri, you seem to have had more than just one engagements with these two guild members?" Flynn said to the male who smiled. This only made the knight worry more.

"Easy, not it." Yuri said and began to walk in the opposite direction from the fight.

"What's wrong Yuri, scared?" Flynn called out the male who stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"I am calling you a chicken."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Yuri dashed quickly forwards towards the brute of the duo, much to Flynn's surprise.

Clint drew his ridiculously large sword and swung it straight down at the ground before Yuri. "Ghost Wolf!" Yuri shouted and slipped past the man and slashed his side to appear behind the brute. Clint pulled the blade around for a side cut but Yuri ducked underneath the hunch of metal. "Fang Strike!" The man preformed the uppercut of the arte to send the brute into the air. "Wailing Havoc!" Yuri executed another uppercut with his right hand to which he spun around and hit his right foot against the guy's skull and finish it with a slash of his sword before sending the beast to the floor.

On the other side of the arena stood Flynn who continually blocked the attacks of the aggressive as hell Tison. Flynn as an opening as the freak of nature dug hit fist into the ground but struggled to get it out. "Dragon Swarm!" Flynn yelled and began executing the proper way of doing the arte, one slash at a time.

"Twin Raging Blast!" Flynn looked behind his opponent and saw a red aura that the male knew all too well what was coming next. The knight took a backstep as the aura exploded behind the mauler who feel face first to the ground to see a grin on the face of Yuri. "Fourty-nine… what, you not happy to see me?"

Flynn did not respond as he saw the fatal strike icon appear on the body of Yuri. Instead of the trio of colored directions, it showed a yellow outline which only meant one thing.

"Behind you Yuri!" Flynn shouted and shoved his best friend to the side with him as a brute of a man slingshot past the duo's bodies which would have turned into corpses.

Yuri looked over and saw Clint didn't look even exhausted by the little beating the man gave him. Yuri nipped up to his feet in a defiantly style to normalcy as Flynn simply rose to his feet in a normal, civilized way. Both men stared into the eyes of the giant who refused to admit defeat, despite the numerical disadvantage.

"I'll blow you away!" Yuri exclaimed into a stage three overlimit but the essence of the actions also transferred to the commandant but only a fraction of it.

"Do you have to be so loud when you proclaim an action?"

"YES!" Yuri shouted to annoy his friend before disappearing.

"Very well, Luminoius Streak!" Flynn used his newly used powers to drastically shorten the novice spell to keep the leader of the Hunting Blades. All this did was annoy the gut so Flynn went with a more powerful spell the princess herself taught him before leaving on his pilgrimage. "Holy Lance!" Flynn proclaim as lances of light appeared over Clint to shower upon his body.

"_Come on Yuri, I know you are still here somewhere." _Flynn wondered as the final spear hit Clint to stun the brute.

"Mine!" Yuri appeared behind the brute and slashed him before reappearing to his right, then the left, and then behind, repeating this process as the male increased his speed with each slash of the blade.

"Enough!" Clint roared and grabbed Yuri straight out of his mystic arte by the throat. The captured man looked at the blood raged eyes and began to wonder if this really was such a great idea to play cat and mouse with a guy almost twice his size.

"Beast!"

Flynn call out as a head of a blue lion came out of the front of his shield to force the man to release Yuri. The ferocity of the arte was so grant it flung the guild leader all the way to the other side of the wall and into unconsciousness.

"Mine, and your welcome Yuri." Flynn commented with a smile and helped his pal to his feet.

"Ya, ya, just add it to the counter."

"Then… fifty-seven?"

Yuri jabbed arguably the most powerful man in all the empire before saying "Shut up."

"Amazing, who would have ever thought that these two would work together so well as a unit, it's as if they have known each other before hand!" The announcer proclaimed from his recovery of scabbard to face.

"If only he knew the truth behind his words." Estelle said in her seat as she reached for a bottle of water she bought before the show.

"Ya, I'ma a bit surprised that Yuri got the lead on the new commandant." Raven said to the group and reached for his bag of popcorn but found it empty. "Hey Karol."

"Yes Raven?"

"Can you do this old man a favor and get me another bag of popcorn?"

"What do I look like to you, a delivery boy?"

"Well, delivery was one of your first guild jobs so ya." Raven spook true in his statement but get his head ringed by a hammer of a fist behind him.

"Shut it old man, I need the runt to get me a bag for myself." Rita called out and turned her head to Karol. "You, go get me a bag now."

"I am not your guys slave!" Karol roared out in protest.

"Here you go."

Karol turned around and saw Judith holding five bags of popcorn. The very revealing woman handed the boy one to which he thanked her for. Judith proceeded to pass out a bag to everyone but one.

"Hey, where's my bag!?" Raven cried out to the woman.

"Opps, it seems I miscounted our numbers and bought one less bag then we needed. I hope you don't mind Raven." Judith said in her normal tone, a tone Raven knew he would get nothing out of so he resorted to stealing the kid's popcorn when he wasn't looking

"Thanks a bunch Judith." Patty said and began flicking the popcorn into the air and landing it into her mouth; a motion that looked eerily similar to one of her artes.

Meanwhile back inside of the pit of death, Yuri and Flynn somehow showed a teamwork that impressed people both of the empire and the guild folk alike. As the battles down in the killzone continued, the two faced off against subordinates of the now deceased Yeager, strange warriors ranging from a being that controlled the very essence of shadows, a man with a cape that screamed DHAOS LASER every five seconds and then…

Before Yuri and Flynn stood a man that even made Clint look like a child, his hair blue like the clear ocean and a huge axe that made Yuri impressed by the strength needed. Suddenly, it hit the ebony hair fighter of how he could tell how powerful the foe before them really was. Yuri reached for one of his deeper pockets and found a magic lens stashed there.

This would be the worst mistake of Yuri's life.

"I'm using this." Yuri called out to Flynn and looked over the details of the person. Apparently the guy is called and Barbatos and-

A glimmer of light appeared in the giant's eyes as he moved at unimaginable speeds to face Yuri directly. Flynn frantically turned to see Yuri once again being lifted like a child up into the air with a demonic red energy that made demons seem pathetic. Barbatos slammed Yuri into the ground without any remorse whatsoever.

"NO!" The giant continued to stomp a crater into the place where Yuri was slammed in with rocks flying out of it. "ITEMS!" Estelle covered her eyes from the carnage of what was happening to the person who made her into the woman she is today. "EVEEEEEERRRRR!" He screamed at the top of his inhuman lungs as fire erupted from the blade of the axe upward, the body of Yuri Lowell receiving the worst of it all.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed and rushed over to the location where Yuri was descending to the ground. Flynn knocked the beast off his feet to avoid any trouble. "Yuri, are you okay?"

"Does… it look like I'm fine?" Yuri said coughing up a bit of blood.

"Here, take this."

Flynn pulled out an apple gel as Yuri felt the same presence before him once more but instead looking for Flynn's blood. The Commandant went in for a vertical slash but the blade was grabbed by the bare hand of the figure. Flynn tried to pull the blade back but to no avail.

"Wolf Strike!" Yuri shouted in what strength he had left to try and get some distance between the two and him. He stabbed and punched the brute but it did absolutely nothing, if anything, it made him even more made.

Barbatos grabbed the throats of Flynn and once more Yuri and slammed them to the ground. Flynn, being the more fresh of the two realized that if Yuri took another hit like that, he might not be able to move afterwards.

"No!" Flynn exclaimed and transformed into the highest level of overlimit to completely rejuvenate himself and Yuri. The knight slashed the legs of the monster and got to his feet. "Divine Streak!" Flynn exclaimed a spell as a streak of light formed in front of the male and nailed the brute head on. Flynn closed the gap between the two and proceeded in a string of artes. "Tiger Rage!" He somehow got the animal off the ground and into the air where he took every slash the knight could muster. "Burning Pheonix!" Flynn dove to the ground in an attack of a phoenix ablaze to case Barbatos to hit the ground but more importantly bounce off it.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Flynn turned to start rapidly stabbing the guy and finished it with an uppercut slash. As the last hit made impact, the overlimit wearied off and he was completely exposed to his attacks.

"Shining Fang Drop!" Yuri came up from behind and continued where his best friend left off. With a spin of his sword, he kneed the guy up and did a downward chop. "Demon Attack." Yuri began to return the damage that the enemy did to him with a perceiving wave of energy formed an edge of his blade. "Let's go Flynn!"

Both men came at Barbatos from front and back before doing the exact same arte, be it different styles of them. "Azure/Demon Fang, Tiger Blade!" Yuri and Flynn began as an idea hit the more defiant of the two. "Azure Blast!" Yuri slammed his second star onto the ground to cause which gave the two an opening. "Dragon Swarm!" They then executed both the proper in improper way of the arte with the end result being pain. "Ghost Wolf!" Yuri once again slid past the brute to the side of the commandant as the two shared quite a grin at each other.

"Severing Wind!" Flynn called out as the knight flung the brute into the air. "Finish it Yuri!"

"Right, Severing Fang, Pyro Havoc!" Yuri finished his last arte as the fatal symbol finally appeared on the guy. "Your mine!" Yuri defied all laws of motion and propelled his way forward and stabbed Barbatos in the stomach, causing him to finally poof like any other kind of monster.** (A/N – Yes, I know that bosses don't die by a fatal strike before anyone says anything.)**

The arena erupted in cheers at the spectacle they had just witnessed. Estelle finally opened her eyes to see the two guys still standing, or at least one of them still standing as Yuri struggled to get back to his feet.

"Damn…" Yuri fell forward but caught himself from the taste of the cold, stone floor.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Flynn walked over to his friends side, limping from the battle they just endured.

"I got held like a child by my throat not once, but twice, stomped so hard that rocks began to fly all over the place, and then not to mention that the guy nearly turned me into a charred meal for monsters; it's amazing I still have my clothes from how hot it was."

"I never thought I would see the day you would complain about something."

"Oh ya, next time something like that happens, remind me not to save you." Yuri remarked and tried once more to get into a fighting posture, only to fall forward once more.

"Yuri, just stay there. We only have ten more monsters to fight until this is finally over. Afterwards Lady Estellise can take a-"

"Forget it… AAAHHH!" Yuri screamed in pain from the pain of retwisting his right ankle. Flynn just looked at the guy as if he was an idiot, scratch that, he is.

"Flynn, don't worry about me, you got bigger things to worry about." Yuri said and tried once more to get his footing. This time he succeeds in doing so but with tremendous pain to his right foot.

"Yuri please stop, you can't continue fighting like this. Just let Flynn finish fighting so you don't have to injury yourself!" Estelle pleaded from the stands as she did not want to see Yuri in any more pain then he already needed to be.

"Hate ta be the bearer of bad news princess, but he isn't gonna stop any time soon." Raven said as the princess of the empire turned in confusion.

"But why not, Yuri is in tremendous pain but Flynn is relatively fine and capable of still fighting."

"And that's that reason. You keepin' track of the score between the kids?"

"Umm…"

"Yuri is at ninety-two while Flynn is at ninety-eight."

"But what does that have to do with Yuri not wanting to give up and let Flynn finish the fight?"

"Because sweety, Yuri isn't going to let Flynn have the honor of getting the final kill in the arena if he still has life in him. And also, He doesn't want ta lose ta Flynn in their bet.

"And the two are always competing to see who is better." Karol added into the conversation.

"Exactly kiddo, Yuri and Flynn are basically brothers so it is only natural that the wounded brother still fights to prove he is better. That make since Estelle?"

"Sort of…"

"They're just a bunch of idiots, children that are trying to one up each other." Rita commented in the conversation, adding in her own opinion on the matter.

"I think it is quite entertaining to watch, although I would still like to have had an opportunity to try my hand in this melee." Judith said as everyone wondered how this woman was such a fighting freak.

"GO YURI, KICK THAT COMMANDANT'S BUTT!" Patty yelled, obviously siding with Yuri on the matter.

Repede just took the bag of popcorn from Estelle and started eating it while she was distracted by the show. In the mind of the dog, he knew things were just fine and that this situation only made the two even better on the battlefield. Heck, this wasn't the first time the two were in an interesting predicament with numerous monsters.

"Still… I hope Yuri will be fine."

Karol said as the group turned their attention back to the show. Despite the pain in his right foot, Yuri managed to catch up to his best friend by jacking the kill before Flynn could finish it, the last monster on the field disappeared at the hands of Flynn's Demonic Circle.

"Final score, one hundred." Flynn said as he began to cast a healing spell on his partner.

"Wait, if I have ninety-nine and you have one-hundred, that means we are not done yet." Yuri questioned as the Cure spell directed to his foot and helped dull the pain greatly. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Because a slower Yuri is a more controllable Yuri, or so I thought. That just leaves me wondering who our final opponent is." Flynn said as Yuri walked up next to him.

Who came next shocked the two fighters.

Before Yuri and Flynn stood the man that nearly exterminated the entire human race in order to save the planet in his own way.

"Duke, why in the heck are you here?" Yuri asked, almost demanding why he stood before the two right now. All the person on the other side of the arena did was brush his snow white hair back.

"Long ago when the previous lord of the arena was still alive, she asked me to repay a debt I owed. That debt was to face the one who bested one-hundred and ninety-nine foes; although I do not believe she would have expected two fighters in place of one."

"Great…" Yuri said under his breath, remembering the trouble he and his friends had against just this one person.

"This is not a good situation to be in." Flynn voiced out as he knew what Yuri was thinking about and right to be worried.

Though both men knew it would not be the same as before since Duke did not have the power of Tarqaron at his disposal, it did not put them at ease since the guy was deadly enough without it. Flynn being the more tactical on the battlefield tried to come up with any plan to combat the legendary fighter. Only one thought came to mind that could work but they lacked the overlimit to perform the move.

Yuri looked in Flynn's eyes and knew what technique he was thinking about. "Hey Flynn, just make sure I can hit him enough for it to happen automatically."

"Good to know you equipped those four skills before fighting, we might have a chance." Flynn said with confidence in the bodies of the two fighters.

"Who would have ever thought that Duke would be the final opponent they would fight." Raven said, finally worrying about if the two could actually win this.

Estelle did not move a muscle due to the mixed emotions hitting her. On one side is relief that Duke has been fine after all this time away, even if they were enemies. However, the other emotion is doubt, doubt that neither could overcome the tremendous obstacle that took all nine of them to defeat. It was Judith who placed her hand on the left shoulder of the princess.

"Don't worry about those two, they have an ace they haven't used yet that will get them out of this mess." Being a willing test subject to a certain mystic arte the two created on their spare time, Judith knew full well they had some fight left in them.

Estelle began to calm down as Duke drew the mystical Dein Nomos and it began to float through telepathy along with himself. Yuri charged first with Flynn close behind, their little bet put aside in the spirit of just winning this fight.

Yuri launched an Azure edge at the fighter while still closing the distance. Duke responded by simply cutting the arte in half, effectively disabling the move. The ebony warrior leaped up into the air as Flynn took the place of his friend on the ground. The image before everyone showed a black hair fighter attacking from the sky, a knight in armor charging into the heat of the battle and a floating opponent who appeared in the calm of the moment.

"Shining Chaos."

Duke calmly said as Dein Nomos spun around his body to knock Yuri away and forced Flynn to guard against it. This trend continued on with Yuri and Flynn trying to desperately get the more athletic of the two in, each time failing.

The ninth attempted resulted in Yuri eating a Shock Thrust on his right foot, causing him to cry out in pain in a rare case of pain. Flynn was able to prevent Duke from taking the opportunity and finish the wounded warrior off by using Beast to get some distance.

"Yuri, can you still fight?" Flynn asked behind him, not letting his eyes off Duke.

"Ya… give me a second." Yuri stabbed his sword in the ground and activated Guardian Circle to heal his wound. The daredevil then nipped his way back up but not barely made it. "We can't keep this up, we are running low on TP. How much do you have left?"

"Not that much, somewhere around two-hundred and three-hundred. Yourself?"

"About the same. Flynn, being tactical about this isn't working, can you distract the guy so I can-"

"Holy Rain." Yuri and Flynn both heard the war hero mutter that one word and they realized one thing. Shit was about to fall from the sky and it was going to hurt.

"Now or never Flynn!" Yuri shouted and dashed forward with Flynn following suit.

"What the hell are they doing!?" Rita yelled at the stupidity that is Yuri and Flynn right now.

"They are going to try and get Duke while the spell is in effect. Since he has to hold his stance to keep the spell going, they can attack him if they can get through." Estelle said, being one such user of the magic arte. "Still, this is more risky then I would be comfortable with."

"You know you can throw in the towel for the two kids." Raven said

"Why didn't you say that before?"

Estelle said and began scavenging through her traveling pack for such a towel. When she found one, She began to throw it when Repede clamped his teeth in it to prevent the fabric from falling in their.

"Repede, let go." Estelle tried to tug the cloth out of the mouth of the dog but it prove futile

"Do you have no faith in Yuri and Flynn?" Judith said in a questioning tone. "If Repede thinks that the two can handle this battle even in their current state, I think we should let it continue. After all, he has known them longer than any one of us."

"But…"

"Have faith in the two kids, they'll pull through like they normally do." Raven kicked back and stole another piece of Karol's popcorn. Estelle looked on, feeling even more worried than before.

Yuri and Flynn were doing the impossible, that being running through one of the strongest light based spells that did tremendous area of effect damage to anyone in the radius. Yuri was the first to escape the death trap with minor injuries. He turned to see Flynn doing the same. The two once again picked up speed.

Duke looked on in surprise at the two's resilience to overcome the spell and come at him head on. A very small grin came on his face as power began to form around his body.

"This ends now!"

Duke roared, unleashing the highest level overlimit. Yuri came at him first with a diagonal slash that Duke just swiped away with his sword, sending Yuri tumbling back. Flynn came in behind Yuri and tried to stall out the overlimit. This proved a much greater taste than Flynn could ask as arte after arte was preformed on him, rapidly weakening the knight despite the shield taking the damage.

"Now!" Yuri shouted as Flynn nodded.

"Now we'll have a real fight!" Flynn shouted and awakened the fourth level overlimit. The reddish aura surrounded the knight as Duke and Flynn clashed blades which created a shockwave each time.

"Let's go." Yuri said and came behind the hero of the great war. "Brutal Fang!"

"Let's finish this Flynn, Shining Fang." Yuri called out that it was time and began to spin his sword around once again.

"Sword Rain." Flynn heard his friend and caught Duke off balance to which he began to start stabbing.

"Dragon Swarm." Yuri barked as Flynn followed suit as will with the arte. After Flynn finished his arte, Yuri used Guardian Circle to prevent Duke from move as Flynn did the same.

As Flynn finished his arte, Yuri used Twin Raging Blast to knock Duke on his back to which Flynn responded by using Demonic Circle and then Yuri Azure Blast. The less refined of the two felt of the power coursing through his body despite not reaching the ridiculous amount of hits required.

"Demon Attack, Crushing Eagle!" Yuri used his last two artes but his last was an arcane arte. "I'll put you in your grave, Divine Wolf Crush!" Yuri flipped and slammed second star in from of his and small pillars of rocks appeared. Yuri once again flipped and caused more and then again to cause Duke to go tumbling.

"Let's go Flynn!"

Yuri said as the two took a long step back to the confusion of Duke. He then realized what they were doing but not quick enough to prevent it. Both friends stabbed their swords in the ground for the final time and with it, a glyph of the Guardian Circle arte appears but with a huge radius that covered half the field. Pillars of energy came pouring upward from the arte as both guys got their blades out of the ground and dashed forward at Duke.

They cut the man on his side and then leaped into the air, meeting up. "Take this, Martial…" Yuri and Flynn met in the air as their swords charged up with blue and yellow energy. "Heaven Wave!" Yuri and Flynn shouted in unison as they unleashed the charged energy in their blades. A wave of blue and yellow energy released from the blades came at Duke. Both waves combined and increased in speed until hitting Duke.

Yuri saw that the move more than injured Duke but it took him out at last. "Not bad Flynn." Yuri said as the two descended to the earth. "So since I began the move, that counts as mine."

"Wait, then that means we are at one-hundred even." Flynn commented and sheathed his sword. "What does that mean?"

"Hmmm…"

"INCREDIBLE, never have I seen such a move of such beauty and destructive power, let's have a round of applause for the newest winners of the two hundred man melee!" The announcer yelled in his mic as the entire arena exploded in cheers at the greatest show they had just witnessed.

Yuri and Flynn just walked to the corridor where they had appeared from and to the waiting room to finally get some rest. As the two opened the door to the room, Yuri just threw his weapon on the side of one of the beds and plotted his tired body on the same bed.

"That was more difficult then I thought it would be." Yuri said and let the bed help his tired muscles.

"I agree." Flynn said as he began to take off his armor.

"What's this, undressing in front of me, I hate to break your fragile heart but I don't swing that way pal" Yuri said with a smile on his face.

" I'll let you off this time just because I don't think either of us will be moving from these beds any time soon." Flynn said and finally got all his weighing armor off and neatly placed it on the side next to him. The commandant placed himself on the bed next to Yuri as the other began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I just had a thought. Before the whole end of the world thing ended with all of us, the Guilds and the Empire never trusted one another with anything."

"Yes, even now I think it will take time before they can think of each other as equals."

"Well, we definitely helped speed that up since the Great Flynn Scifo proved he could work with a single guild member."

"A single guild member who is arguably the strongest in the Union."

"Details, details, stuff like that you can deal with, I'll just take a little nap now."

"YURI!" Estelle bursted the door down and jumped the guy who just tried to go to sleep. Yuri glanced at Flynn and had a big smile.

"Guess she likes me more than you knight boy." Yuri said as the blonde blushed a little.

"What the hell were you two thinking, charging through an arte of that scale? You could have easily hurt yourselves to the point you would have lost." Rita cursed as the rest of the crew walked in on the show.

"Thank you for caring so much about us Rita." The sarcastic Yuri responded, getting a blush from the genius mage. "Anyway, can I get some sleep? I think the two of us have actually earned it for once."

"Alright kids, single file, Uncle Raven is going to give you a grand tour of the place." Raven said helping the two tired guys out before turning to face them. "You two are completely crazy."

Raven closed the door behind him and the rest of their friends as silence filled the room "Hey Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"In your dreams."

The two inseparable friends shared a quick laugh as they drifted into a sleep they much deserved.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Alright, I know Kratos is suppose to be the final opponent and not Duke but whatever. Along with Zero No Tsukaima, Tales of Vesperia is one of the series I wanted to post on and who better to us then my favor duo in JRPG's.

Now onto the names of certain artes, most notable Bushin Soutenha. Since the Aselia Wiki says the translation is Martial God Paired Heaven Wave, saying the complete word would make no since and kill the mood. Ill give an example with Dragon Swarm and Azure Edge. Half the time, Yuri says Azure instead of the whole name because it is easier to say and the same result will happen. Same thing applies for Dragon Swarm.


End file.
